


Is it Platypi or Platypuses?

by Allonsy_Jumanji



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Games, Headbanz, M/M, good omens - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Jumanji/pseuds/Allonsy_Jumanji
Summary: Basically the rundown the whole of this short tale is they're playing a version of headbandz.





	Is it Platypi or Platypuses?

In the backroom of stuffy bookshop with an obscure assortment of books, two Numinous beings sat in chairs opposite one of another. Taped on the forehead of the bookstore owner with curly blonde hair that frame his face and adorn with a tweed jacket over his comfy jumper, was parcel of paper inscribed with ‘Grumpy Cat’. Sitting across from him was his enemy that over the progression of time became his friend, Crowley, with an air of confidence and suave or maybe that was because his association with colors in his attire, red and black that gave him this effect or how he was daring enough to wear his sunglasses everywhere, indoor or out, there they seemed to stay absolute upon Crowley’s face. As it would be theses ineffable friends are playing a version of ‘Head Bandz’ and Crowley had taped to his forehead ‘Platypi’.  
The blonde, Aziraphale, asks” Am I an inanimate object?”  
Crowley smirks back “In some cases. Am I-“  
Aziraphale perplexed but speaks in a gentle manner “It’s a yes or no answer game, dear.”  
“Then in that case no. Now, am I an animal?”  
“Yes. Am I an animal?”  
“Coincidentally, yes. Am I a mammal?”  
“Yes and no-“  
“Wait what happen to simply just yes or no, angel? Or am I just one the species that can be viewed as a mix or two?”  
“Yes. Am I an icon?”  
“Yes. Am I a mammal?”  
“Yes. Am I….”Crowley pauses to evaluates the possible species it could be, then it occurs to him “a platypus?”  
“Yes, except you missed a detail, dear. Am I multiple animals that are all the same specie.” Crowley then has an epiphany. “No. Am I platypuses”  
“No” Arizaphale’s ethical side overrides his actions “but your answer is close enough, dear. I concede.”  
Crowley objects, “As ironic as this may sound, I wanted to finish this game fair and square.”  
“if you say so, dear. However, fair warning your term has different terms, which makes it ambiguous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is an unedited version that I did for English honors final late at night and so I plan to revise and probably add details as well as write them more in character. If you have any suggestions for me, by all means write a comment or two. Any way I hope you have a fabulous day/night. :D


End file.
